Wilder
Wilder is Bernard's brother and was trapped into Bernard's essence by Ingrid when she was a braixen and the two brothers were rockruff. Having been trapped in his brother's body has caused Wilder to let his hatred build up to extreme amounts, which sometimes allows him to take over Bernard's body and turn him into a midnight lycanroc. When he is in control, Wilder's appetite is massive, the lycanroc hunting and filling his gut until it is close to bursting. Story The Braixen's Curse When Wilder and his brother were rockruff, an argument broke out between them, which caused Bernard to make a deal with a young witch to get rid of Wilder. Having been knocked out, the unfortunate rockruff was taken by the witch, Ingrid, to be used in a ritual where she experimented with a dark crystal she discovered. The ritual did not work as she planned, and she wound up cutting herself accidentally in her frustration. Her blood fed the dark crystal, which opened a dark portal, pulling in Wilder and Bernard. The two pups were awake now, and Wilder was terrified by his predicament. A shadowy figure lurked in the distance, and Bernard betrayed his brother by kicking him into it, engulfing Wilder in dreadful darkness. However, Bernard would not be rid of his brother, and this would result in a curse where the two were bound to each other, with one body and two souls. The First Breakout Wilder lived many long years inside his brother, having no control over his body. He felt all the emotions that Bernard did, but was unable to act out on his own. Angrier and angrier Wilder grew over the years, until one night under the moon, Wilder managed to gain control of Bernard's body, and turned him into a midnight lycanroc. Wilder would then go on an eating spree, frenzied by an explosion of emotion he had bottled in for years. His first victims were people in a village that Bernard frequented. Once his massacre was over and morning had arrived the next day, Bernard was back in control and Wilder was stuck in his essence once more, momentarily satisfied with his cathartic feast of humans and Pokemon alike. Personality Wilder is a beastly creature. Running purely on a heavy bloodlust, he hungers for the suffering of others and aims to sate his huge appetite. In this form, he is capable of devouring more than three times his midday form. No one has been able to get a conversation going with him other than his midday self, as he has no interest in talk and only seeks to satisfy his stomach. When he does speak to his brother, he is full of anger and envy, wishing for a body of his own. Forte/Skills Wilder's strongest skill is without a doubt his appetite and his stomach capacity. His stomach acids are abnormally strong, allowing him to eat and digest around ten Pokemon his size in a single night. Other than this, which was already touched up on, the midnight lycanroc is skilled with rock-based attacks and fighting with his sharp claws. He is swift and unrelenting, carrying great endurance in battle, fueled by anger that he has kept inside for so long. If he is on the defense, he is able to Counter his foes, delivering a powerful, retaliatory strike. Gallery Vincentwilder.png Wilder1pic.png|Old design for Wilder. Wilderask.png Refwilderpic2.png|A back view of Wilder, showing the location of the dark crystal. Category:Pokemon Category:Males